1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for providing an exercise-integrated workstation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fitness craze has recently swept the United States and other countries. From fat-free potato chips to treadmills, people around the world have become obsessed with weight loss and healthy living. Accordingly, record numbers of new fitness products/exercise equipment from multiple manufacturers have emerged to meet this obsession (including stair climbers, treadmills, recumbent bicycles, ski machines, rowing machines, weight lifting machines, and the like).
Many pieces of exercise equipment, when utilized regularly, are very useful for weight loss, for improving cardiovascular endurance, and for strengthening various muscles. Most exercise equipment includes a monitoring device that may include a pulse monitor, a distance meter, a rate monitor, a time monitor, a strain gauge, an accelerometer and/or any other sensor for measuring the physical activity/performance level of a user on the equipment. Moreover, monitoring devices typically request personal data from the user such as age, weight, and desired physical fitness level. The monitoring device utilizes the personal data in combination with a level of physical exertion and heart rate to estimate calories burned, fitness levels achieved, and other fitness related data. In addition, the monitor may adjust the resistance or speed of a piece of exercise equipment in order to aid the user in reaching and/or maintaining a fitness level for that exercise session.
However, whether due to busy schedules, lack of discipline, or just plain laziness, many people who interact with computers and telephones at a workstation fail to engage in a regular exercise sequence for maintaining good health. There are existing mechanisms that encourage people to exercise and most of these are triggered primarily via some type of audio/visual reminder. These mechanisms are not always effective because it is often impossible or inconvenient to halt work to begin an exercise sequence without degrading productivity.